Enchanted Forest
*Guinevere *Hades † *Hans *Helga † *Henry Mills *Ingrid † *Jasmine *Jurgen *King Arthur † *Knights of the Round Table *Kristoff *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Merida *Merlin † *Munchkins *Neal Cassidy † *Nimue † *Prince Neal *Robin Hood *The Shadow † *Victor Frankenstein *Vortigan † *The Wraith |firstappearance = Pilot |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke }} Misthaven,"A Tale of Two Sisters", Once Upon a Time, ABC. also known as the Enchanted Forest, is a Fairy Tale Land realm featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It first appears in the first episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. History With his Apprentice, the Sorcerer also goes on to choose an Author, whose sole responsibility is to witness and record real-life stories in a magical storybook. The Dark One's powers pass down to various other people throughout the years, with the transfer of power occurring when a person kills the Dark One with the dagger and becomes the new Dark One. An Ogre War lasting fourteen years plagues the realm, with at least one unnamed kingdom resorting to recruiting children over the age of thirteen to become soldiers in the war. It is during this that a wool spinner, Rumplestiltskin, kills the current Dark One, Zoso, and becomes the next Dark One. Rumplestiltskin later uses his newly gained dark power to stop the Ogre War. A second Ogre War occurs as well, but not much is known about this, except that Widow Lucas' six brothers were veterans of this war. In King Xavier's kingdom, his son Prince Henry marries a miller's daughter, Cora, once she proves her worth by spinning straw into gold, which helps replenish their kingdom's coffers. Cora has a daughter, Regina, with her husband, whom she vows will be queen one day. She enacts this plans years later, when Regina is of marriageable age, by poisoning Queen Eva, King Leopold's wife, leaving him a widow. Cora then instigates a situation to have Regina impress Leopold and win his favor with a marriage proposal. Regina unhappily marries Leopold and becomes stepmother to his daughter Snow White. After the latest Author, Walt Disney, dies, the Sorcerer and his Apprentice choose Isaac Heller for the job. Years later, after Snow White has blossomed into a young woman, Regina manipulates the Genie of Agrabah into killing Leopold. Regina attempts to have her stepdaughter killed as well, but she escapes unharmed. Snow becomes a wanted fugitive throughout the kingdom when Regina claims she is responsible for Leopold's death. Regina offers up rewards to villagers if they forfeit Snow's location, but they refuse, with many of them being executed for their defiance. On Sir Maurice's lands, he gains soldiers from Lord LeGume for combating the ogre skirmishes, by having his daughter Belle accept a marriage proposal from LeGume's son Gaston. However, even this is alliance is not enough to stop the ogres from breaching Maurice's castle, resulting in the death of his wife Colette. Maurice's desperation to protect his people from the ogres leads him to call upon Rumplestiltskin for help. In exchange for keeping the ogres away, Belle agrees to become Rumplestiltskin's eternal servant. A shepherd, David, unexpectedly becomes a prince when he masquerades as his deceased twin brother James, the adoptive son of King George. He is later made to continue playing this role by becoming betrothed to King Midas' daughter Abigail. In another kingdom in the Enchanted Forest, Cinderella makes a deal with Rumplestiltskin to go to a ball, where she wins the heart of Prince Thomas and ends up marrying him. After being uncursed, Snow attempts to rally people to fight alongside with her to take back the kingdom from the Queen. Regina wants Snow to give up her claim to the throne, however, the princess instead declares war against her stepmother. Regina joins forces with King George's army, but when his soldiers are defeated, Snow receives aid from the Blue Fairy to capture Regina. The war council votes to have Regina publicly executed for her crimes, but Snow calls it off at the last moment and decides to give another chance to the former Queen. When Regina still proves herself to be vengeful, Snow banishes her from the kingdom, vowing to kill her if she ever harms another person again. Because the Author Isaac used his powers to manipulate people to create "better stories", the Apprentice banishes Isaac into his recording book. On the day of Snow and Prince Charming's wedding, the Queen announces her intentions of getting revenge by taking away everyone's happiness. The couple receives information from Rumplestiltskin about the Queen's curse, and that the only person who can stop her is their unborn child, who will break the curse in twenty-eight years. The day the curse is cast, Snow goes into labor early and gives birth to a baby girl, Emma, whom Charming sends into the magic wardrobe to ensure she will find them again in twenty-eight years. The curse then engulfs the Enchanted Forest, except for a portion of land that Cora protected with her magic, which whisks the inhabitants to another realm. }} Because of Cora's magic on a portion of land not touched by the curse, the inhabitants in this area survive by building a Safe Haven to protect themselves from the ogres dominating the land. }} }} }} However, in time, Arthur's ulterior motives come to light and he takes Emma's family captive, threatening to kill them unless she hands over the Dark One Dagger. Emma is able to free them, but Hook receives a deadly wound from Arthur's sword Excalibur which cannot be healed by magic, making his death inevitable. In a desperate bid to save the man she loves, Emma fully embraces her role as the Dark One by using dark magic to tether Hook to Excalibur, and Hook later emerges from the vault as the second Dark One. After Hook's transformation, he is greeted by a manifestation of the darkness in the form of Rumplestiltskin, who offers him help to seek revenge on the real Rumplestiltskin. Emma tries to convince him that by working together, they can keep the darkness at bay, but when Hook asks where Excalibur is, she lies to him and says that she no longer has it. When Hook finds out about the deception, even though Emma insists she did it out of fear he would be tempted by the darkness, he no longer trusts her and fully embraces the darkness inside himself. Because Merlin is the person that the first Dark One, Nimue, loved the most and Nimue still lives inside all Dark Ones, Hook enacts the Dark Curse by ripping out Merlin's heart and crushing it. Heartbroken and desperate to fix her mistakes, Emma uses a dreamcatcher to remove everyone's memories of what happened, including Hook's, in the hopes she can find a way to remove the darkness in Hook without him knowing about it. The curse sends everyone back to the Land Without Magic, with Merida and many of the Camelot residents also being swept up in the curse as well. }} Society and Culture *Nature and respect for it is important in the Enchanted Forest, so the glass coffin is carved out of a log, Snow White has flowers in her hair at her royal wedding, and the magic wardrobe is made out of a tree trunk.Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis on Season One DVD/Blu-ray Commentary for "Pilot" **Given names taken from nature like "Snow White" or "Briar Rose" also exist. *The currency in the Enchanted Forest includes coppers, silvers, gold, shillings, pennies and doubloons. *Execution exists in the Enchanted Forest, as when it was found out that the Genie of Agrabah killed King Leopold, Regina, the Queen, told the Genie that he would be executed. This is further confirmed when the Evil Queen was almost executed by Snow White and Prince Charming but the execution was stopped in the last minute. **There are several ways to execute someone, as in Prince Charming's case, he was almost executed by guillotine by King George, but for the Evil Queen, several soldiers shot their arrows to a blindfolded Regina. **Execution seems to be used for the people who commit major crimes, like for killing a king or terrorizing people for far too long. *Religion in the Enchanted Forest seems to be majorly polytheistic, with people such as Maurice, Red Riding Hood, Peter, Granny, Baelfire or Rumplestiltskin calling upon "the gods". **However, characters such as Baelfire, Lancelot or Rumplestiltskin also make occasional reference to a singular God. **Christianity also seems to be present in the Enchanted Forest, as a cross can be seen on a shield dropped by a fallen soldier outside the dragon's cave,File:106Shield.png on Daniel's grave,File:121Collapse.png and on the cover of a book in Maurice castle.File:406DoorClosing.png Churches are also known to exist there. ***Also prominent is the character of a Bishop. ***Christian dignities also exist in the Enchanted Forest, as a man named Clemmons is a vicar.Red's Untold Tale, Wendy Toliver, Kingswell Teen, September 2015, p. 3. PDF facsimile. ***Christmas is also celebrated there and holly is used to decorate at Christmas.Red's Untold Tale, Wendy Toliver, Kingswell Teen, September 2015, ch. Six: "Sprigs of holly crisscrossed the length of the table, and the whole effect was lovely, like a Christmas tea party in one of my old storybooks." *According to David Nolan, there's no thanksgiving in the Enchanted Forest. *In "The Queen Is Dead", Mary Margaret celebrates her birthday, indicating that the inhabitants use the Gregorian calendar. This is confirmed in the novel Red's Untold Tale, where the Gregorian calendar is used to organize days. It is further confirmed on-screen in "Our Decay", where it is revealed that Zelena was born on April 15. *The stone is used as a unit of mass. This can be seen on the list of items (seen upside-down) that King Xavier is making.File:216ExpectYouToFlipped.png File:216ExpectYouTo.png *There is education and schools in the Enchanted Forest, as Red Riding Hood went to school. Locations For detailed location information, please see the Enchanted Forest Locations category or the list of minor Enchanted Forest locations. Kingdoms The Enchanted Forest is divided into kingdoms, much as the Land Without Magic is currently divided into countries. Known kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest are: *Snow White and Prince Charming's kingdom (formerly ruled by King George) *The Evil Queen's kingdom (previously ruled by King Leopold and Queen Eva and now belongs to Snow White and Prince Charming) *The King's kingdom (Prince Thomas' and Cinderella's home kingdom) *Maurice's kingdom (Belle's home kingdom) *Aurora's kingdom (previously ruled by King Stefan and Queen Briar Rose) *Prince Phillip's kingdom *King Xavier's kingdom (Prince Henry's and Cora's home kingdom) *The King's kingdom (ruled by an unnamed king, Liam and Killian Jones served in his navy) *Prince Eric's kingdom Ariel|The Jolly Roger}} *Rapunzel's kingdom (ruled by her parents) *The Northern Kingdom (Princess Eva's home kingdom) *King Midas' kingdom (Abigail's home kingdom) *Lord LeGume's kingdom (a kingdom next to Maurice's and Gaston's home kingdom) Additionally, there are some other locations: *'Avonlea', a location close to Maurice's castle *'The Dark Castle' and its surrounding mountains (home to Rumplestiltskin) *'The Forbidden Fortress' and the Forbidden Mountain (home to Maleficent) *'The Frontlands', a location where Rumplestiltskin, Milah and Baelfire lived (ruled by a duke) *'Helmsville', where Prince Benjamin is from''Regina Rising, Wendy Toliver, Kingswell Teen, April 2017, p. 271 *'Longbourn, a port town *'''Port Bennet, the port town that Claire Fairchild is from''Regina Rising, Wendy Toliver, Kingswell Teen, April 2017, p. 19 − 20 *'Pleasure Island' Inhabitants *Abigail *Abraham † *Adair † *Adalyn *'' *Aide ''* *Aladdin *Alistair *'' *Amos Slade † *Anastasia's mother '''* *Andre † *Anita Lucas † *Anton *The Apprentice † *Ariel '^ *Argyle † *Arlo † *Aurora *Baelfire/Neal Cassidy † F *Bartholomew † *Bashful *Beer carny *''' *Behemoth † *Belle † *Berkley '''* *Berkley *''' *Bishop '''* *Black Beard ^''' *The Black Fairy † F *Black Knights * *Blacktooth † *Blind Witch *Blind Witch † *Blueberry pie gal '''* *The Blue Fairy *Bo Peep *Bossy *''' *Burly knight '''* *Captain *''' *Captain Silver † *Carny '''* *Charlotte † F *Prince Charming *Cinderella *Cora † *CressidaFile:202Posters.png *''' *Cruella De Vil † *Daniel Colter † *Dead Eye '''* *Doc *Dopey *Donkey driver † *Donna † *Driver *''' *Drunk Charlie '''* *Drunk Charlie's friend *''' *Drunken lout '''* *Edith Thorne *''' *Prince Eric ''^'' *Eric's footman '''* *Emma Swan º *Eva † *Everett GibsonFile:612HookLeaves.png *''' *Evil Queen *Evil Queen (Serum) *Fairy Godmother † *Francisco † *Frightened soldier † *Frederick *Friar Tuck ''^'' *Gabriel † *Gaston † *Geppetto *Glinda '''^ *Gnome † *Grace *''' *Grace's caretakers *Granny *Gretel '''* *Grumpy *Guard *''' *Guard † *Gus † *Hansel '''* *Happy *Harriet Haywood *''' *Helper dwarf '''* *Honora † *Hook º *Horatio * *Hordor † *Huntsman † *Innkeeper *''' *Isaac Heller º *Jack † *Jailer * *Jameson Irving '''* *Prince James † *Jester † *Jiminy Cricket *Johanna † *The King (The Price of Gold) *The King (Good Form) *''' *Lancelot F *LeFou '''* *Lord LeGume *''' *King George '''* *King Leopold † *Knight *''' *Knight #1 † *Lead guard '''* *Lewis *''' *Liam '''º *Liam Jones † *Lily º *Little John ^'' *Lumiere '''* *Jefferson *''' *Magic Mirror *Maid Marian † *Majordomo '''* *Massive brawler † *Malcolm † F *Maleficent *Maleficent's unicorn *''' *Martin '''* *Maurice *Medusa † *Merry Men '^ *King Midas *''' *Mid-Wife '''* *Midwife *''' *Milah † *Military advisor '''* *Miller *''' *Monstro '''* *Morraine *''' *Morraine's parents '''* *Mulan ^''' *Myrna '''* *Naval captain *''' *Nobleman '''* *Nova *''' *Palace guard '''* *Peasant *''' *Peasant 1 '''* *Peasant boy *''' *Peasant girl '''* *Peasant man *''' *Peasant mother '''* *Peasblossom *''' *Peddler ''^'' *Percival † F *Peter † *Pierre AbelardFile:202PinocchioDrawing.png '''* *Prince Phillip *Pinocchio º *Poseidon ^'' *Prison guard '''* *PyramusFile:202PinocchioDrawing2.png *''' *Quartermaster '''* *Quinn † *Rapunzel *''' *Rapunzel's parents '''* *Red Queen F *Red Riding Hood/Ruby F *Reveling soldier *''' *Rivers '''* *Robert † *Robin Hood † *Robin Of Locksley (Wish Realm) *Rocinante † *Roland '^ *Royal aide *''' *Royal doctor '''* *Royal guard *''' *Rumplestiltskin † *Ruth † *Sailor '''* *Samuel *''' *Seer † *Sergeant '''* *Sheriff *''' *Sheriff of Nottingham *Siren † *Sleepy *Sneezy *Snow White *Soldier '''* *The Spinsters *''' *Stealthy † *Stephen † *Strumpet thug '''* *Tavern owner *''' *Tavern waitress '''* *Thisbee *''' *Prince Thomas *Ticket carny '''* *Tiger Lily F *Tinker Bell *TitaniaFile:202HasASignUpSheet.png *''' *Mayor Tomkins '''* *Traveler *''' *Troll group '''^ *Trish † *Ursula ^''' *Valet † *Villager '''* *Village woman *''' *Watchy '''* *Wealthy gentleman *''' *Wench '''* *William DurrantFile:214DraftNotice.png *''' *William Smee *Will Scarlet *Wolf *Woman peasant '''* *The Woodcutter *''' *King Xavier '''* *Young man † *Young woman *''' *Zelena *Zoso † }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *There are birds and animals in the Enchanted Forest that can communicate with humans and understand human speech. *The Enchanted Forest does not appear for the first time in the twelfth episode of the second season. '''GEOGRAPHY *The exact size and scope of the Enchanted Forest is not known. *A map of the area surrounding Sir Maurice's kingdom, mentions the locations West Mountains, East Mountains, Westery Plains, The Endless Ocean, The Dark Forest, Kitsis River and Tigelaar River.File:112Map.png File:112OhMyGods2.png **The rivers are named after show writers Edward Kitsis and Liz Tigelaar. *The Enchanted Forest is across the desert from Agrabah and across the sea from Arendelle. Ariel|A Tale of Two Sisters}} **It is also a few days ride away from Camelot. *One of Merlin's books refers to the Enchanted Forest as a riding.File:503ThisQuestionMark2.png Ridings are also used as a geographical designation within the Enchanted Forest itself. David's board, which maps a series of taverns located in the Enchanted Forest, mentions a location known as the East Riding.File:612TellMeIfYou.png *Liam's navigation map mentions the locations The Spit,File:515UnfurlingMap.png Miraud Is.File:515UnfurlingMap2.png and Kei Is.File:515UsingMap.png One area is described as "A mighty swell when the Wind is at N.W." **"Kei Islands" is another name for the Kai Islands of Indonesia. *The navigation map used by Hook aboard the Nautilus mentions a body of water called the Gulf of Fortune.File:615HookPlottingCourse.png File:615HookPlottingCourse2.png |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The shot of the Jewel of the Realm in the Enchanted Forest at the end of "The Brothers Jones"File:515ShesTheFlagship.png was reused for a wide shot of the Wish Realm version of the Jolly Roger in the scene where Davy Jones' treasure is hoisted onto the ship in "Breadcrumbs".File:716JollyRoger3.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *Many of the Enchanted Forest scenes in the first three seasons were shot at British Columbia's Golden Ears Park. Other Notes *In ABC's Galavant, King Richard mentions "an Evil Queen" ruling over a place called "the Enchanted Forest", as a nod from showrunner Kat Likkel to "a friend". In the show, the queen turns out to be the owner of "The Enchanted Forest", which is actually a gay pub. Appearances STORYBOOKS *The Enchanted Forest appears in Henry's storybook in "Pilot",File:101SnowCharmingStorybook.png File:101Wardrobe.png "The Thing You Love Most",File:102EvilQueenStorybook2.png File:102See.png "Snow Falls",File:103PrinceCharming.png File:103SnowWhitesStory.png "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter",File:107IsSnowWhite3.png "True North",File:109HanselAndGretel.png "What Happened to Frederick",File:113OpenBook.png "Heart of Darkness",File:116PrinceCharmingStorybook.png "Hat Trick",File:117SnowWhiteStorybook.png File:117HatStorybook.png File:117JeffersonGraceStorybook.png "The Stranger",File:120MoreToIt.png "Lady of the Lake",File:203HeartVaultStorybook.png "Queen of Hearts",File:209SnowWhiteStorybook.png File:209BeyondHope.png "Selfless, Brave and True",File:218OpeningStorybook.png File:218TheseAre.png File:218TheseAre2.png File:218ClosingBook.png "Lacey",File:219Storybook.png "The New Neverland",File:310SnowCharmingStorybook.png File:310HanselAndGretel.png File:310DarkCurseStorybook.png File:310TurnThePage.png "Going Home",File:311IDontKnow.png File:311Page2.png File:311Family.png "Snow Drifts",File:321Storytime.png File:321See.png File:321AttackOnTheTrollBridge.png File:321DontSeeMyFamily.png File:321ItsNotMe.png "There's No Place Like Home",File:322Look.png File:322WeDidIt.png File:322Wait.png "A Tale of Two Sisters",File:401HerNameIsMarian.png "The Snow Queen",File:407SnowCharmingStorybook.png File:407ThomasCinderellaStorybook.png File:407MarianRobinStorybook.png File:407EvilQueenStorybook.png "Smash the Mirror",File:408StoriesAbout.png File:408ShesReallySomething.png File:408IsThis.png "Heroes and Villains",File:411RobinReginaPage.png "Darkness on the Edge of Town",File:412HowDoYouFeel.png File:412OpensDrawer.png File:412QuiteTheOptimist.png "Unforgiven",File:413ThisPaper.png File:413PinocchioGeppettoStorybook.png "Poor Unfortunate Soul",File:415TapedTogether.png "Mother",File:420ThisPage.png "Operation Mongoose Part 2",File:422TheGoldenBird.png File:422SnowCharmingStorybook.png "Dreamcatcher",File:505RumplestiltskinStorybook2.png File:505BelleRumpleStorybook.png "Last Rites",File:521EmmaHookPage.png "Heartless",File:607SeparateTheseTwo.png File:607FoundEachOther.png File:607TheyFoundYou.png File:607YouMadeSure.png File:607SnowCharmingStorybook2.png "Murder Most Foul",File:612BookPage.png File:612BookPage2.png File:612Nottingham.png File:612RobertPinocchioPage.png "The Song in Your Heart",File:620BeenInsideYou.png "The Final Battle Part 1"File:621FlamingBook2.png and "Homecoming" (seen upside-down).File:721ApprenticeVision6Flipped.png File:721ApprenticeVision6.png It is this illustration (screenshot from "Operation Mongoose Part 2): File:422TheGoldenBird.png *The Enchanted Forest appears in the Heroes and Villains storybook in "Operation Mongoose Part 1".File:421NoWait!.png *The Enchanted Forest appears in the Underworld storybook in "The Brothers Jones",File:515LiamPage.png "Firebird" (seen upside-down)File:520HereYouGoFlipped.png File:520HereYouGo.png and "Last Rites".File:521HelpTheMost.png *The Enchanted Forest appears in Once Upon a Time Volume II in "The Other Shoe".File:603WhereAreYou.png *The Enchanted Forest is mentioned in the book blurb for Henry's storybook novel in "Hyperion Heights".File:701Blurb.png OTHER APPEARANCES *The Enchanted Forest is mentioned in one of Merlin's books in "Siege Perilous". *The Enchanted Forest is mentioned on Henry's bulletin board in "Flower Child".File:719UsingMagic.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} de:Märchenland fr:Forêt enchantée pt:Terra dos Contos de Fadas es:Bosque encantado it:Foresta Incantata ru:Зачарованный Лес Category:Once Upon a Time Locations Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Locations Category:Elements with Wish Realm Versions